Emotions
by Melissa3
Summary: Takes place after "Wrestling with Demons." Phoebe and Prue try to work out their fight.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor am I in any way related to the show.

Author's Note: This takes place after "Wrestling with Demons" in season three.  I wrote this a long time ago, but I never posted it.  This is probably not the greatest story, but I hope you enjoy.  Please read and review. 

Emotions

(A Missing Scene From "Wrestling With Demons")

Phoebe sat on her bed with her hands on her face while she cried.  'Why?  Can't I ever have something good in my life?  Aren't I allowed to have at least one thing go right?  I still love Cole, even if I try to deny it.  Now he's gone, and I bet he's not coming back.  He loved me, didn't he?  He risked his life, he saved mine.  I think that proves he loved me.  I only wish my sisters could see what I did.  Now they are probably pissed off at me, at least I know Prue is.  Piper's mad, but she wasn't as hard on me as Prue.  Why does she have to always judge me?  At least I feel like she's always judging me.  I know I mess up a lot, but can't she ever take it easy on me.  Can she at least try to understand?  Today, she helped out someone that was on the side of evil.  So it's not the same, but still.  I mean he chose to join that side.  I know he didn't start off evil, but I doubt Cole did either.  I had a premonition of his mother killing his father, right in front of Cole.  He was only a little boy.  I could see the pain in his eyes as he cried.  I can barely imagine seeing one parent being killed by the other.  How hard would it be to deal with that?  So in a way, Prue's ex and Cole are alike.  But Cole…. Cole I knew him better than Prue probably knew this guy.  Sure, Cole and I weren't completely honest with each other, but I knew him recently.  I knew the way he acted and what he was like.  Who knows, that guy could have completely changed and Prue could have been wrong, and I bet she knew that.  So it was okay for her to trust her instincts, but yet it's so wrong when I do it.  I just don't know what to do anymore.  I wish Cole was here, but yet I don't.  Why does it have to be so hard to get over him?  I guess…well, I guess in a way I'll never get over him and a part of me will always love him.  But why does it have to be so hard?  Will I ever be able to have a lasting love?  Or will it always be screwed up by magic?' 

Prue walked up the stairs.  It had been a looongg day.  'I'm just glad that everything turned out good for Tom.  I'm glad I was right about Tom.  Maybe I trusted him a little too much.  I risked my sister's and my life on that trust.  No, I knew we could save him.  But what if I was wrong?  What if I had gotten us killed?  You know what, now's not the time to think about it.  There are bigger things, like Belthazor, or Cole as Phoebe would say, and then there is Phe…'  Prue walked past Phoebe's door and stopped when she heard crying.  'Phoebe?'

          Prue knocked on the door, "Phoebe?"  She opened the door to see Phoebe sitting, scrunched up with her legs to her body and her arms around them.  Her head was resting on her knees.  She looked up at Prue, and Prue saw dried up tears and red marks from crying on Phoebe's face.

          When Phoebe saw who it was she looked the other way.

          "What's wrong?" Prue asked even though she was guessing it had to do with Cole.  'Maybe she came to her senses, and realized she made a really bad mistake.'  Phoebe didn't answer.  "You know you can talk to me."  Prue went over and sat on Phoebe's bed.

          Phoebe's voice rose as she talked and she was soon yelling.  "Can I?  No, I can't.  It will just make things worse.  What do you want me to say?  Huh?  What, 'I was wrong, Prue, you were right.'?"

          "Phoebe…"

          "No, Prue.  I'm the one that always messes up.  I'm the irresponsible one.  I can't do anything right.'  Well you're right, Prue, I do mess up, but it would be nice if you would just try to understand me.  Instead you always seem to judge me."  More tears fell down her face as she continued to yell.  "I can't do anything right, can I?  I try my hardest, but it never seems to be enough for you.  I love Cole!  Yeah, as much as I try to deny I love him.  And I know he loves me.  You don't even know what happened, but yet you can go ahead and say that he's bad, that we can't trust him.  Well you know, what I trust him.  You don't know anything about him…"

          "Oh, I know he's a demon, a really powerful one, and he can't be trusted."

          "First of all, Cole is only half demon.  He's half human too.  And you know, that is basically what Tom was, but yet you seemed to trust him."

          "And I was right, so don't you dare try to pull that one on me.  It was completely different."

          "Was it, Prue?  I mean it really isn't that different.  I knew Cole better than you knew Tom.  Maybe I don't know Cole as much as you knew Tom when you dated him, but he could of changed.  People change.  But yet you still trusted Tom.  Piper and I didn't quite trust him, like you and Piper don't trust Cole.  How is that so different?  So I'm not always right, but either are you.  Nobody's perfect, Prue.  And if we backed you up on saving him then why can't you two back me up in saving Cole?"

          "Because he's evil."

          "You wanna know what happened to him when he was a little boy Prue?"  Prue stared Phoebe in the eyes.  "His mother killed his father right in front of him.  I could see and feel the pain in my premonition.  His father was human, and his mother, who was a demon, killed him."  Prue looked away.  A tear fell down her face.  Phoebe continued, "I could be dead right now.  I could not be here."  Prue jerked her head and looked back at Phoebe.  "You wanna know why?  Remember when we lost our powers after we used our powers against each other?  Do you remember where I went?  I went to Cole's.  We were kissing and then he pulled back and said he couldn't.  He said I was vulnerable.  I thought he was talking about how he couldn't sleep with me because I was having problems with my emotions and because at first I couldn't stop crying.  The only reason I came home was because he told me to go home and find out what happened between us.  Just recently I had a premonition, and I found out he wasn't talking about how he couldn't sleep with me; he was talking about how he couldn't kill me.  Yep, that's right he was trying to get rid of me before he fell in love with me, but it was too late.  He couldn't kill me even though I was vulnerable and didn't have my powers.  Then the night Krell was after him and I was supposed to vanquish Cole, he saved me again.  He shimmered me to the graveyard, and then confessed the whole thing to me.  All that he had done to us, and even how he almost killed me that night we didn't have our powers.  I wanted to believe him that he loved me, but I was scared.  Then he told me he'd prove his love by letting me vanquishing him.  He put his arms out and told me to vanquish him.  I didn't know what to do.  Did I really love him?  That answer came to me as soon as Krell zapped Cole and Cole fell to the ground.  Yes, I loved him.  I ran over to his side and I helped him to his father's mausoleum.  Krell followed us, and Cole told him to leave me out of it.  Krell mentioned how Cole's human emotions had gotten the best of him and then took out the vanquish potion.  I was not just going to let him die.  So I fought Krell using kicks and punches, but then he disappeared and reappeared behind me.  He stuck out his arm, about to kill me with a fireball, or whatever it was, when I heard Cole yell, 'Nooo!'  Then Cole used up most of his strength and killed Krell before he could kill me.  He had a chance to kill me twice and he didn't.  I got lucky, Prue.  I was lucky it was Cole and not some other demon because they would of killed me.  They wouldn't have saved me or wouldn't have fallen in love with me.  I mean, if I knew Cole didn't love me, if I didn't trust my heart to tell the truth, then I would of vanquished Cole.  I believe in him.  I trust and love him, and it's going to take a hell of a long time to get over him.  It would be a whole lot easier if you would try to understand and try to help me out.  Please, Prue, trust Cole.  Trust me.  I realize that I screwed up, but it doesn't make me feel any better with you rubbing it in my face." 

          Prue let the tears that she was holding back come out. 

"Please, Prue, forgive me." sobbed Phoebe.

"Oh, Phoebe." Prue sobbed back.

They embraced each other in a hug while they cried on each other's shoulders.  They staid like that for a few minutes until Phoebe pulled a little away. 

"Prue, I'm sorry.  I've just been so depressed lately and I've felt so guilty and scared.  I didn't mean to blow up at you.  It just came out, and once I started I couldn't stop.  I'm sooo sorry.  Please, please forgive me.  I didn't mean all of it."

Prue was silent for a few seconds.  She wiped the tears off her face.  "Phoebe, yes you did.  You meant all of it…"

"No, Prue…I-I…"

"Shhh.  You're right.  I really don't mean to be like that, but I worry about you.  I feel like I have to protect you, like when we were little.  I just want things to go right for you.  I don't want you to get hurt.  I'm scared of losing you, so when you take risks it scares me.  I don't know what I'd do without you or Piper.  I'd be lost.  I love you so much, and I do care about you.  I hope you understand.  I just worry about you, and I want the best life for you.  It scares me the way you don't think ahead, but yet it amazes me.  I always wanted to be like that.  I always wanted to take more risks, to be more like you, but I'm too scared to.  I admire you, it may not seem like it, but I do.  I love you, Phoebe, and I always will no matter what happens.  I want you to know that.  I'll try to be more understanding, even though that will be hard.  I love you, sweetie."  

Prue wiped a piece of hair off of Phoebe's face and smiled.  Phoebe smiled back and said, "I love you too."

They gave each other a short hug.  "Why don't you get some sleep, Phoebe?  You look tired and I bet you haven't gotten much sleep.  

Phoebe lay down in her bed.  "Goodnight, Prue.  I love you."

"Goodnight, sweetie.  I love you too."

Prue stood up, kissed Phoebe on the forehead, and walked to the door.

"Prue?"

She turned around.  "Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Prue smiled and turned out the light.  She walked out the doorway and shut the door behind her.  She leaned against the door and put her head back.  She closed her eyes.  It was going to be a hard, but they were going to make it.  Satisfied, she walked away from the room smiling.

Inside, Phoebe closed her eyes, knowing she would get some sleep that night because she made temporary peace with her oldest sister. 


End file.
